Berbagi Kehangatan
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Summary: Kau menunduk kebawah, mendapati lehermu tengah dibalut oleh syal yang sama dengan milik Kaito. Ternyata, itu adalah syalnya yang ia kenakan pada kalian berdua. Berbagi kehangatan, eh?/MikuxKaito:3/First fict in this Fandom/RnC?


**BERBAGI KEHANGATAN**

**Disclaimer: bukan punyaku**

Rated: T

Warning: OOC,Typo, gaje, ababil, frist fict in this fandom

Summary: Kau menunduk kebawah, mendapati lehermu tengah dibalut oleh syal yang sama dengan milik Kaito. Ternyata, itu adalah syalnya yang ia kenakan pada kalian berdua. Berbagi kehangatan, eh?/MikuxKaito:3/First fict in this Fandom/RnC?

.

.

**Enjoy  
**

.

Kaki-kaki mungilmu menapaki jalanan yang tertupi salju, tangan mungilmu mengeratkan mantel yang kau kenakan agar tubuhmu tetap hangat, rambut toscamu yang kau ikat menjadi dua bagian berayun lembut megikuti arah langkahmu.

Kau berhenti hanya sekedar mendongak melihat tetesan salju yang mengguyur bumi tempat kau berpijak. Dan saat itulah sesuatu berwarna mencolok tertangkap oleh matamu.

Tanganmu terulur menggapai benda yang seakan terbang ke arahmu. Kau menangkapnya, dan saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa kau menangkap sebuah...

"Eh? Syal? Punya siapa?" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir tipismu. Kepalamu menengok ke kanan serta ke kiri menyebabka rambutmu ikut bergoyang mencari siapa pemilik syal yang sedang kau genggam ini.

"NONA, TUNGGU!" Baru saja kau akan beranjan dari tempat kau berpijak kau dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara, ah tidak teriakan seseorang.

"Eh?" Hanya respon itulah yang bisa kau lantunkan.

Kau berbalik, dan mendapatkan pemuda keren bertinggi semapai, dan berambut biru tua sedang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah, tangannya terjulur ke depan.

"Ah, bisa tolong kembalikan syalku?" Pintanya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kau tercengang untuk beberapa saat, kau mengagumi suaranya yang indah.

"Nona, Nona." Panggilnya, ia mengayunkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan mukamu. Dan saat itu kesadaranmu telah kembali.

"Ah, ya. Maaf. Ini syalmu." Kau membuka suaramu dan mengembalikan syal milik lelaki tampan itu.

"Ah, terimakasih Nona-errr"

"Miku. Hatsune Miku, dan kau?" Potongmu cepat.

"Ah ya, terimakasih Miku-san. Aku Kaito, Kaito Shion lengkapnya." Imbuhnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan saat itu adalah awal perjumpaan kalian.

-oOo-

Kau berjalan cepat, memasuki mini market 24 jam yang berada di ujung jalan. Kalau kau tidak bergegas, kau tidak akan sempat untuk memasak makan malam. Yeah, memang repot jika hanya tinggal sendiri.

Kau membuka pintu mini market tersebut, dan lansung berlari mencari bahan yang kau inginkan. Bahan tersebut sangat simpel, garam. Kau hanya ingin membeli garam, karena saat kau ingin mencapurkan garam, kau baru ingat bahwa garam di rumahmu habis, dan kau belum dikirimi uang bulanan, alhasil kau tidak dapat belanja bulanan.

Setelah mendapatkan garam kau ssegera bergegas menuju kasir. Kau terus berlari sekan-akan sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Kau tak memerhatikan jalanan. Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati kalau taka ingin tertabrak.

'BUK'

Kau bertubrukan dengan orang dihadapanmu, kau segera membantunya memunguti barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi. Setelah selesai kau segera bangun dan ber-ojigi.

"Gomenasai. Gomenasai." Ucapmu berulang-ulang.

"Eh? Miku-san?" Orang yang kau tabrak akhirnya membuka suaranya. Kau mendongak dan mendapati orang yang kehilangan syalnya tempo lalu.

"Kaito-san." Kau bersemu, menyadari kecerobohanmu.

"Aa. Daijoubou Miku-san." Ujarnya tersenyum kecil.

Kau teringat akan masakanmu dirumah dan kau harus segera bergegas lagi.

"Kaito-san, aku duluan ya." Ucapmu sambil melambaikan tangan dan menuju kasir.

Hei, gadis berambut tosca. Seandainya kau menengok ke belakang, kau akan mendapati wajah Kaito yang bersemu merah sambil berucap.

"Aku ini kenapa?"

-oOo-

Kau mencibir kesal karena kelakuan kakakmu, karena ia seenaknya saja memakai kamar tidurmu, padahal kamar untuknya sudah kau siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia tiba disini. Yeah, kau tak dapat memungkiri perasaan senang yang menggerogoti hatimu saat tahu bahwa kakakmu akan tinggal di tempat tinggalmu, namun rasa senang itu tergantikan oleh rasa dongkol akan kelakuan kakakmu.

Jadi, berbekal keberanian yang nekat dan sebuah mantel tebal kau berlari dari rumahmu menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tinggalmu.

"Dasar Nee-chan bodoh. Seenaknya saja dia!" Cibirmu kesal, tanganmu meremas kesal ujung mantel yang kau kenakan.

"Dasaarr boodoohh..." Kau berujar sekali lagi.

Cukup lama kau berada di sana, udara dingin mulai menerpamu, kau menggosok-gosokkan tanganmu kemudian kau tempelkan di kedua pipimu. Yeah, kau berharap agar mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Miku-san?" Ucap sebuah suara dari belakangmu. Dengan spontan kau menghentikkan kegiatanmu dan berbalik mencari siapa orang yang memanggilmu.

Dan tepat dibelakangmu Kaito sedang berdiri memasang tampang heran, oh! Tak lupa syal biru yang menghangatkan lehernya.

Kaito berjalan menuju arahmu, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah kursi sebelahmu yang kosong.

"Jadi?" Tanya ambigu.

Kau menaikkan alismu kemudian mengulang pertanyaannya "Jadi?"

"Jadi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mencari udara segar... Mungkin?" Jawabmu asal.

Kau mendapati ia tengah tertawa lepas, dan entah mengapa kau merasakan debaran jantungmu berdetak tak karuan. Kau bersemu saat melihatnya tertawa dan kau berani bersumpah bahwa ia sangat tampan saat sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningmu, sekedar ingin tahu suhu tubuhmu. "Tidak panas," lanjutnya kemudian.

"I-iie. Aku ta-tak apa." Dengan gugup kau menyingkirkan tangannya dari keningmu.

Kaito menyipitkan matanya melihat kelakuanmu. Ia mendekatimu, kau mundur kebelakang.

Maju.

Mundur.

Maju.

Mundur.

Kau terperangkap, belakangmu adalah gagang kursi kayu di taman kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Kaito makin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadamu.

'SET'

"Eh?"

Kau menunduk kebawah, mendapati lehermu tengah dibalut oleh syal yang sama dengan milik Kaito. Ternyata, itu adalah syalnya yang ia kenakan pada kalian berdua. Berbagi kehangatan, eh?

"Agar kau merasa hangat." Sahutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kau dapat melihat semburat merah muda yang mengahmpiri wajahnya dan itu membuatmu tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou." Ujarmu disertai senyuman ceria.

Hei, hei, Miku. Tak tahukah engkau saat ini Kaito sedang tersenyum lembut?

-Owari-

A/N: gimana fiction Vocaloid pertama saya? Gaje ya? Hahuhahu~

Niatnya mau bikin fluff namun lagi-lagi gagal orz-_- saya emang enggak berbakat bikin fluff *pundung*

Nah, akhir kata,

Review and Concrit?


End file.
